


五次卢平想让斯内普留下，一次斯内普听到了

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “我猜我每次都想让你留下。”
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	五次卢平想让斯内普留下，一次斯内普听到了

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.RLSS，莱A斯O；  
> 2.校园——死亡圣器，大概是个炮友转正又转不正（什么；  
> 3.没车，只有擦边球。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

斯内普穿衣服的时候，莱姆斯其实想叫他留下。尽管热潮暂时退去，Omega的状态并不好，由于失衡的信息素，斯内普这几天多半没有没什么胃口吃饭也睡不着觉，他起身时还踉跄了一下。

但“留下”是荒谬的。留下做什么？这里不是谁的房子，连宿舍都不是，只是城堡三楼走廊盔甲后的一个小空间，什么都没有，即便在他们刚才兴正浓时，莱姆斯也觉硌得手肘和膝盖疼，更别说被整个人压在墙上的斯内普了。他是没多少经验，但从常识也能知道这不是什么绝佳体验。留下也就是在这充斥着两人气味的封闭空间待一会儿，互相陪伴或者再来一轮，斯内普肯定两个都不想要，莱姆斯也不能肯定自己想要。

幸亏热潮是抑制住了，莱姆斯想。关于与发情期Omega发生关系的争议由来已久，有的人认为这与强暴无异，也有人指出放任一个神志不清还腾腾散发信息素的Omega到处乱跑只会更危险，他由衷希望斯内普不属于前者。

“把身上好好清理一下。”斯内普的声音称不上友好，但透出一种懒洋洋的满足，古怪地抚慰了莱姆斯，“可别让你的朋友闻出来了。”

“我不会告诉他们的。”莱姆斯下意识地说。

斯内普闻言瞥了他一眼，仍不十分严厉。信息素的作用，他想。

“是因为一直跟一个Omega作对会伤害他们的自尊，还是因为你不想因为进错了洞被鄙视，还是为了某种莫名产生的对我的尊重？”

莱姆斯尴尬地停了一下。

“这是你的隐私。今天发生的事情是个意外，我不会——让它改变任何事。我不会让任何人以此攻击你。”

“哦，他们会怎样用这个来攻击我呢？”斯内普的语调略微上扬，“在我的发情期抓住我逼我求着他们操我然后这么干边告诉我我是怎样一个下贱的婊子？”

莱姆斯忽地打了个冷战，他肺里的空气都变成了冰——这就是斯内普眼中的詹姆和西里斯，而且他还知道对方为什么会这么想。

“他们不会这么做的。”他低声说，“我知道这听上去像是我在为他们辩护……但如果他们知道你是——是个Omega，他们就不会做任何可能使人联想到——性的事。詹姆不会做那件事。”

不管过去一小时在他们之间构建出了什么样的亲密假象，此刻都已消失殆尽。莱姆斯遗憾地暗自叹气，然后他意识到这并没有使他们之间的什么变糟，因为他们之间本就没有什么可以变糟的，这一醒悟突然使遗憾变成了痛苦。

“你觉得，”斯内普冷漠地说，“我应该早早公开我的性别，好让你的朋友放过我？”

“我不是那个意思。”

“如果你的朋友都是那么些高尚的圣人，你为什么要介意告诉他们？”

“我——”莱姆斯没看斯内普，他突然感觉很累，“这么说吧，你知道我是狼人。”

“那和这个有什么关系？我没听说过结能传播狼毒。”

“我的意思是，他们在知道我是狼人之后选择了继续跟我做朋友，我对此很感激，但这并不代表他们看待我的方式不会发生变化。”莱姆斯哭笑不得，“即使是我，有时也会感觉自己在他们眼中比起莱姆斯·卢平更像是‘那个狼人’。人们很容易拿我们身上不寻常的一点来定义我们整个人。如果我告诉其他人你的第二性别，类似的情况也会发生，我不会不经你同意就这么做。”

斯内普沉默了一小会儿，莱姆斯开始有点希望他快些离开。他不想跟斯内普讨论自己的朋友，他们永远无法从同样的角度看待詹姆或西里斯。

“那你觉得他们知道了我的性别会怎么做？”斯内普挑衅地问，也许多少有一点好奇。

“说实话，我认为他们会为你保密。”莱姆斯回答，“他们从来都是一对混账，但他们不会利用某人没得选择的事攻击……我的意思是，在我看来，他们不会在你们的争斗中把你的性别作为筹码。”

斯内普冷笑了一声。

“我替你说了吧，为了某人生来就是的样子攻击他们，是食死徒的作为，也就是我这种人才会做的事。你的朋友只对那些与他们作出不同选择的人发难，所以他们要高尚得多，不管他们采用多么卑劣的手段——”

“我的朋友从来不使用黑魔法。”莱姆斯打断他，“而且我也不会用高尚或者类似的词汇来形容他们，这是你刚才从头到尾都在干的事。对我来说他们是我的朋友，但他们不是什么展览馆里的雕塑，他们都是人，也会犯错，有时甚至我都确信我不可能原谅他们。我不是因为他们高尚跟他们交朋友，我跟他们交朋友是因为他们真心待我，我们志趣相投。”

斯内普鼓了几下掌，他的脸隐藏在黑夜里，莱姆斯住了口，他看不清对方的表情，但他知道自己搞砸了。

“好一番雄辩滔滔的演讲，卢平。”

Omega掀开挂毯，头也不回地离去。

2.

第二次就只是手指和嘴，斯内普在魔法石N.E.W.Ts考试后将他拖到僻静的走廊，在一间空教室里度过了狂乱的几分钟，莱姆斯竭尽全力保持安静，任何一个偶然路过的而学生都可能看到这一幕。

事后斯内普很快就整理好了着装，处理掉他俩身上的所有味道，莱姆斯在他用沾着药剂的手指拍打自己腰腹时感到一阵莫名其妙的激动，他不能确定这跟刚才支配自己的本能冲动有没有关系。

“这样……够了吗？”他问，委婉措辞的努力导致这句话听起来更像暗示了。

“能撑一阵。”斯内普心不在焉地说，往腺体所在之处抹上更多除味剂。

“好的。”莱姆斯只能说。

斯内普收好除味剂的瓶子，最后一次整整自己的校袍。

“你先出去，过十分钟我再离开，以免引起怀疑。”

“好的。”

斯内普瞥了他一眼，“不觉得就一个Alpha而言，你太温顺了吗？”

“呃，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“要是我告诉你你的看法跟他们完全一样，你会生气吗？”

“看情况。”斯内普像是真的有点感兴趣地说，“你操过他们吗？至少布莱克？”

“没有。”莱姆斯的脸热了起来，“我们都不是对方喜欢的类型。而且说真的——我喜欢Omega。Beta或Alpha我都不感兴趣。”

“哼。”

莱姆斯有种感觉，斯内普在试着找出其他能对自己说的话，某种顿悟闪过他的脑海：这可能是他们最后一次这样对话。N.E.W.Ts已经结束了，随之而来的就是返程霍格沃茨特快，离开九又四分之三站台的那一刻，他们便要分道扬镳——乃至成为敌人。

下次见面没准就是刀兵相向，就是这样。

留下，他想说。一种势不可挡的冲动击中了他：拉着斯内普把话说个明白，就在这里，他想和这个斯莱特林做爱；还有更多，他想拉着对方的手，堂堂正正走在熙攘的街头，叫每个拒绝祝福的人滚开。然而他也知道在斯内普选择的是什么道路，在那条路上，自己这样的存在若不是抵在无辜者背后的匕首，便是必须扫除的垃圾。

他们之间肥皂泡般的脆弱和平，归根结底植根于校园，不过是一个Alpha与一个Omega之间快餐式的欲望宣泄。也许加上点错位的孤独。

“你多保重。”

莱姆斯没有等待对方回应，低着头逃出了那间教室。

3.

莱姆斯没预料到开门看见的会是斯内普，但他的反应一点儿也不慢，似乎顷刻间他们便摆脱了所有多余的布料来到床上，把它折腾得吱嘎作响。往好处想，这次至少有张床。

结在对方体内膨胀的时候，一个念头电光石火般穿透莱姆斯的思维：标记他。这是再正常不过的事情，这个Omega早就应该属于他，难道斯内普还指望一再地回到一个Alpha身边，却不必承担任何后果？

识别标记意愿的能力是刻在本能里的，无论对对方信息素有多疏离都能立刻意识到。斯内普用一只手盖住腺体，嘶声挣扎起来，但莱姆斯只消空出一只手按住对方后颈，那反抗便颤抖着平息了下去。除非Omega想因为下体斯裂被送进圣芒戈急诊室，否则他半小时内都没可能逃走，而如果斯内普有那么反对被标记，他就不该在这儿，还让一个Alpha以略低头就能碰到腺体的姿势跟自己锁在一起。

残余的理智和情感仍在小声劝说他别这么干，不管作为他自己，还是一个对身下Omega心存爱慕的Alpha，他都不应该强行标记斯内普，然而另一个声音更有力量；另一个声音隆隆地占据他的思维：占有他，锁住他，将他变成你的。第一次标记对信息素会产生重要的影响，对Alpha和Omega来说都一样，只需要咬下去，斯内普就有一部分永远地留在了他这里。他不知道斯内普没有被别人标记过，他不在乎，不过他觉得没有。

他保持理智太久了，守住底线，不心怀怨怼，温和地对待他人——即便世界从不如此待他。他尽心竭力地保持自我，到头来这一切毫无意义，詹姆死了，西里斯是叛徒和杀人犯，彼得为了报仇被炸成碎片，疯狂吞噬了他的整个世界，似乎没有理由不吞噬他。而且莱姆斯只想要一个标记而已。

莱姆斯拉开斯内普的手指，嘴唇触碰那片皮肤，品尝最纯正的信息素的味道，他认为像魔药课上用过的某种药草，具体的他第一时间没分辨出来，也就懒得去回忆了，反正他的魔药从来也都学得不怎样。不需要分神压制对方，莱姆斯反而开始心不在焉地同时考虑许多件事，其中一件是腺体处并不红肿，也就是说斯内普没在发情期。不是发情期，斯内普来找他做什么？

舌面再次扫过腺体时，斯内普源自骨髓般地战栗了一阵，突然全然放弃地滑倒，伸长脖颈，半张脸埋进撞歪的枕头里。这是除迎合外，Omega对标记最顺从的表态。莱姆斯把下巴搁在对方肩颈交界的地方，突然开始犹豫不决。咬下去是容易的选项，堕落，甚至于在很多人眼中连这也称不上，斯内普是清醒的，他找到了莱姆斯。但这无奈屈从的同意，却使他想起了别的，旧日梦境中的东西。一个公平的、温柔的世界里，没有裹挟人们逼迫少数群体东躲西藏的洪流，他可以尽情地去爱任何人，期待他们给予回应。爱不必是灭顶之灾，而是他和他所爱的人生命中的美好事物。

有那么一刻，一个半强迫的标记就够了，他可以抱着这个，逃离怨恨和痛苦到随便什么地方去，也许死掉。如果你在四岁时就被剥夺了像他人一样追求幸福的资格，那么迟早你得学会把自己能够到的一切嚼碎了吞进肚里。詹姆会说他值得更好的，他想到生命的尽头詹姆也不明白，不是每个人都有那样的底气，去珍惜而不毁坏那些宝贵的东西；不是每个人都相信那些东西会长久地留在自己身边，或者即便它们不在了，自己也能得到更好的。

然而那种渴望却在每个不再孤独的日夜间滋长起来了。加入凤凰社的时候他是真心地相信自己在为一个更好的明天战斗，如今那天到来，他却藏身彼得住过的公寓，做全世界唯一没在欢庆的人。还有一周这间屋子的租约便要到期，他无处可去。

斯内普找到了他，允许了他。妄念便是如此令人悲哀地顽强，他的心脏是一片焦土，然而地面之下的根基却不肯放过他，不屈不挠地扎进深处，制造疼痛。

“你他妈在等什么？”斯内普咆哮道。

莱姆斯小心地固定Omega的腰部，尽可能不震动连接处地将两人翻过来侧卧。现在他们上半身紧贴着了，黏腻的汗水造成些许凉意。斯内普慢慢呼出一口气，空气中弥漫着疑惑和淡淡的不确定的恐惧，莱姆斯有些歉疚，不仅是因为他差点强行标记对方。莱姆斯还小的时候父母会为了某些过错惩罚他，但从不会让他焦灼地等待惩罚到来，他知道当你接受了一件不喜欢的事，等待另一只鞋子落下的过程可能比那件事本身更可怕。

“呃，对不起。”他说，把嘴唇轻轻移到了对方脖子的另一侧，如此斯内普便了解到他不再有标记的意向。

然后他也说不清自己为什么哭了，靠着这副温热的身体，闻着斯内普头发和信息素的味道，他一下子哭得不能自已。斯内普由着他将泪水留在自己皮肤上，只动手拉过毯子盖住他们的身体，等着莱姆斯渐渐止住啜泣，意识到结已经消下去。

莱姆斯刚迟疑地挪开了一点，斯内普便起身走了，没有回头看那个在自己身后破碎的人。或许对他们来说，今夜都会更痛苦和漫长，他想叫对方留下，但终究没有开口。

4.

像欢迎一个朋友一样，莱姆斯将斯内普迎进门。别的不说，他们的身体是真的差不多成为朋友了，要是他现在标记斯内普，摆脱标记的影响会困难得多。这些年斯内普越来越频繁地用他（他在这种问题上会带着一点点不满和快乐物化自己）而不是药剂度过热潮，平时斯内普也偶尔会造访他的住处，但在莱姆斯的住所度过发情期，这还是第一次。

大部分上司和房东都不欢迎狼人，莱姆斯常年居无定所，这也算是他们总选择斯内普的地方的一个主要原因。发情期短则两天长近一周，对处所安全性的要求就高得多。与床伴固定在一起时被扫地出门完全不在莱姆斯想经历的冒险名单上，如果被拍到什么照片，斯内普的教师生涯大概也就到头了。近几年狼人的境况有所好转，莱姆斯也难得一整年都没有搬家，斯内普的提议，在他看来像是某种道贺。

莱姆斯不确定该怎么概括他们之间逐渐形成的关系，没包含太多真正意义上的交流，主要是性，但（没准是他一厢情愿的）含义似乎又丰富得多。比如他有时候怀疑斯内普把他叫到霍格沃茨主要是为了在满月前后喂他两顿饱饭，还有的时候，他觉得斯内普真正需要的是一双能拥抱自己的臂膀，性不过是额外的彩头。

他们没有什么严格意义上的规定，常见的不准标记、没有多余温存、不能过夜之类，更多是习惯性地，那次半途而废的尝试过后他们都没再提过标记的事，若非要度过完整热潮或者在数夜失眠后直接昏过去，他们都不会在对方身边睡觉。

掰着指头算算，这段暧昧不清的关系，倒成了莱姆斯三十余年人生中维系最久的一段。时间越长，越习惯，就越难下决心改变它。

“他长得和波特很像。”斯内普发话时，莱姆斯还在计算自己准备的食物和水够不够。

“嗯，什么？”他把自己的思绪拖回来，“哦……你是说哈利。”

昨天是霍格沃茨开学的日子，战争已经结束快十年了，他失去一切快十年了。莱姆斯一直有意无意地遗忘那个孩子，他想了很多借口，像是接近他不安全，像是邓不利多让哈利不知情地在麻瓜社会生活自有道理，但要是他能鼓起勇气面对詹姆的儿子，那些理由一个也站不住脚。

“但愿他的性格不像波特那么招人讨厌。”斯内普闷闷地说，“不过你大概有不同看法。”

“他看起来……好吗？我记得他是在莉莉的姐姐家里长大的。”

斯内普的身体微微绷紧了，“……我不认为佩妮·德思礼喜欢有个巫师在她的房子里。”

“是吗。”

Omega沉默了好一会，莱姆斯觉得他或许是睡了，斯内普总喜欢在两轮之间抓紧时间睡会儿。从他的角度来看带着结睡觉肯定一点都不舒服，不过毕竟他们身体构造不一样。

“你没考虑过吗？”斯内普突然说，“收养小波特。”

“呃，没有。”莱姆斯回答，“那不现实。”

“你至少可以去看看他。”

莱姆斯只得玩笑应对，“那孩子一定很讨人喜欢，我都要嫉妒你对他这么好了。”

“这不是为了波特。”斯内普烦躁地说，显然为任何一个波特着想的念头都让他恶心。莱姆斯想如果他知道那些会造成如此深的伤害，也许他会更努力地劝阻詹姆和西里斯，不过反正，他后悔的也不差这一件。

“一旦真的见到他，你可能会发现你害怕的东西都是你幻想出来的。”

“你觉得我在害怕什么？”

斯内普没有回答这个问题。

有时候他会想过几天我要去见哈利，下周，圣诞节，他的生日。等我状态好一点、看起来像样一点的时候，他对自己说。他积攒起一点力量，然后他会失业，被房东扫地出门，被反狼人者袭击，看到糟糕的新闻，做噩梦，并且周而复始地变形。月圆之夜不会因为他状态不好就推迟，25岁之后，应付化狼的夜晚每一次都更难。有时候他就只是感觉自己被耗尽了，再也不会好起来了，连呼吸都太过痛苦和费力。

“多和一些人打交道对你有好处。”斯内普说。

“那对你管用吗？”

“管用。”

莱姆斯惊讶地抬头，当然他只能看见斯内普黑漆漆的后脑勺。

“我，嗯，很高兴听到这个。”

发情期在第四天的下午结束，他们一块清理了屋子，消除空气中的味道。莱姆斯希望斯内普能再留一晚，然后他想，下次。

5.

以他在霍格沃茨工作十个月攒下的那点钱，其实不该租这么好的公寓，不过莱姆斯决定去他妈的。现在全世界都知道他是个狼人了，既然他注定要接着过衣食无着的生活，不如趁手头还宽裕对自己好些，所以莱姆斯不但租了这房子，还买了零食、新衣服和泡泡浴。

七月中旬斯内普寄来了一封信，莱姆斯直接把它丢进了壁炉，没给自己后悔的机会。后来他猜测过信的内容，可能是邀请他共度发情期也可能不是，那男人的生理周期一直不怎么稳定。又或许斯内普成熟到学会道歉了，但他打算不去在乎这个，又不是说斯内普后悔了，他的隐私、他的教师生涯和他朋友洗清冤屈的机会就能回来——尽管最后一项的落空跟斯内普没什么关系。

拎着那几件行李离开霍格沃茨后，莱姆斯曾经整夜地思考，或者说为斯内普找借口。斯内普尖叫棚屋现身时魔杖直指莱姆斯，指责他与杀人犯沆瀣一气，那时莱姆斯认出了对方眼中遭受背叛的神情。他以为莱姆斯没有立刻逮捕西里斯是出于友谊，觉得莱姆斯在这么多年之后，仍然毫不犹豫地选择了站在旧日的朋友——那些伤害过他的人那边，背叛邓不利多——背叛了他。斯内普没给他解释的机会就把他捆住了，接着三个孩子打昏了斯内普，事情发生得太快，他本可以在追问前因后果之前把斯内普弄醒，但西里斯和哈利等不了。

然后，因为他自己的疏忽，他毫无防备地变成了狼形，差点咬伤三个孩子，差点再次咬伤斯内普。是他的过错导致彼得逃脱——对斯内普来说，是西里斯的逃脱。所以是的，从斯内普的角度考虑，他能理解为什么对方会一怒之下向学生透露自己的身份。

但这并不会使这件事变得没那么伤人。

斯内普从来没利用狼人身份伤害过他，他信任斯内普不会这么做，就像斯内普信任他不会用Omega的身份对付自己。是非曲直不再重要，最终莱姆斯得出的结论是，这次离开霍格沃茨，他最好把关于斯内普的部分也都留在那里。

夜晚时常糟糕透顶，大概和被明令禁止的事情总在学生中快速普及是一个道理，莱姆斯勒令自己不去期待跟斯内普共度下一个夜晚，他便总在想这事。更不要说入职前斯内普就已经开始断断续续地为他制作狼毒药剂，重温没有理智地变形的时光简直让他想死。

不过他好歹还有他的泡泡浴。最近莱姆斯花了很多时间泡澡，要说执教生涯教会了他什么，那就是他早该对自己好点，像照顾一个人一样照顾自己，而不是像照顾某个活着拉倒的东西。

斯内普到访的时候莱姆斯的租约都快到期了，他倒也不能挑剔对方的效率，莱姆斯租的是麻瓜的房子，在不出国的前提下，做到了最大程度的不容易被找到。在斯内普敲门之前，莱姆斯就闻到了对方的信息素，所以他没开，但也没关音乐（这的确是他毕业后最奢侈的一段日子）。他好奇斯内普的自尊能忍受自己敲多少遍，但第二遍之后他听到一个小声音，远不像用指节敲出的那样清晰，更像是脑袋或者肩膀靠到门上造成的。莱姆斯跳下沙发，一把拉开了门。

“我的老天，”他把斯内普拉进门里，对方不声不响地靠住了他肩膀，莱姆斯暗暗吃了一惊，“你就这么发情期跑出来找我？有没有用抑制剂？没有？你到底在想什么？”

他把斯内普放在沙发上，一挥魔杖关掉了音乐。斯内普显然正竭力克制自己不在沙发上磨蹭下体，他的面色泛红，额发汗湿，眼神有点失焦，莱姆斯太熟悉这个了。仅仅是看到斯内普这个样子他的决心就被推翻得七七八八，妈的，他没救了。

莱姆斯把一杯水塞进斯内普手里，回到门口检查，Omega发出了一个微弱的声音。他在门外嗅了嗅，斯内普还没疯到连自己的气味都不掩盖，空气中没留下太多信息素，至少闻不出刚刚在这里的Omega正处于热潮期。莱姆斯叹了口气，斯内普算是抓到他了，他没可能把斯内普就这样赶走或送回去。

回到屋子里，他看见那杯水端端正正地搁在茶几上，Omega把两条胳膊紧紧环在胸前，打定主意不碰屋子里的任何东西。但他死盯着莱姆斯走回自己身边，莱姆斯后知后觉地想起刚才那个被掐断在喉咙里的声音，斯内普以为莱姆斯要出门，把自己一个人丢在这。

明明是斯内普泄露了他的身份，现在却弄得好像他是个卑鄙小人，莱姆斯只得摇头。他拿起水凑近斯内普的嘴唇，斯内普瞪着杯子。

“你不会真觉得这有用吧？”莱姆斯无奈地说。

尽管……它的确有用。斯内普把刀子递到了他手上，他大概觉得让莱姆斯也捅自己一刀他们就能两清，这个思路实在“斯内普”得叫他好气又好笑。

“我不会故意伤害你，那样我只会感觉更糟。”他继续道，“如果你愿意的话可以去用我的房间，我没准备太多东西，不过我不会闯进去的。等你清醒些了我们再谈。”

斯内普往沙发里缩了一点，像莱姆斯宣布自己将会暴打他一样，紧接着他怒容满面地起身，差点撞翻杯子，现在衣褶间信息素的气味已经完全掩盖不住了，莱姆斯不得不屏住呼吸。意识到斯内普要去的是门口而非卧室，他拦住了对方。

“让开！”斯内普吼道，带着一种伤痕累累的狂怒。

“你不能就这么出去。”莱姆斯劝道，“再过十几分钟你就会彻底神志不清，最好的情况是发现你的人把你送进医院，但那样他们就可能发现你是个巫师。”

“那关你什么事？”这句话有力地刺痛了他，“仅仅因为你上过我，不代表你就拥有——”

“我不知道啊，我又没邀请谁来敲我的门！”

他说完就后悔了，斯内普沉着脸撞开他就往外走，他们纠缠不清地挪动到门口，最后莱姆斯带着未尽的火气一把将他压在了墙上。斯内普的挣扎很快变成了在莱姆斯身上磨蹭，他自己也意识到这点，啐了一口。

“滚开！”他说这句话的同时莱姆斯松开了按住他肩膀的手，“现在你感觉像个男人了？像个Alpha了？”

“我不是要强迫——”

“没准你该那么做！一个Omega在你面前发情都不知道扑上去，我见过最他妈差劲的Alpha，软弱，无能……”

“行，好的，我这Alpha太他妈差劲，烂透了。”莱姆斯把他往卧室拖，这次斯内普倒没怎么抵抗，“至少我不是你的Alpha。高兴了吧。”

“你可以是。”斯内普嘟嘟囔囔地说，“要不是你非得我求着你才肯标记我，你早就是了。”

莱姆斯的心脏立即狂跳不止，但斯内普明显已经开始被热潮烧得迷迷糊糊，为了得到Alpha的信息素和结什么都说得出来。他以为还得费一番手脚才能把斯内普关进卧室里，要是那样他很可能真的就要投降了，他的Omega（其实莱姆斯一直悄悄这么想）热切地抓着他要云雨一番，他得是个死人才能扛得住。眼下莱姆斯脑子里最有力的声音是如果逼迫Alpha对自己施暴是斯内普计划的一部分，明早他肯定会后悔。

结果他一松手，斯内普就跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，用所有的被子、毯子和枕头把自己裹了个严严实实。他对今晚自己只能得到这些闻起来像莱姆斯的布料认命了，决定抓紧它们，导致莱姆斯感觉就像自己一直在应付的那只情绪恶劣的凶悍野生动物突然变成了悲伤的小狗狗。

“天杀的梅林，你真是太难搞了。”莱姆斯说。

“我在想要被操又没有人来操的时候就会非常难搞。”斯内普从被子卷里说。

“是啊，除此之外你日常平易近人。”

“你恨死我了。”斯内普愤愤不平地说，“我还觉得你不愿意看我写的信，不愿意见到我，不愿意接受我做的药剂，没准还愿意干我。结果你就只是站在那里羞辱我，真他妈冷酷。”

闹脾气的斯内普烦死人，而真情实感闹脾气的斯内普足以让一个幽灵犯十二级偏头痛。莱姆斯爬上了床，斯内普用发红的眼睛瞪他。

“如果你再靠近，我就要控制不住开始自尉了。”

“别具一格的威胁，西弗勒斯。”

听到自己的教名，斯内普的视线从他脸上滑开。

“我不喜欢你用伤害自己来道歉这个主意，仅此而已。”莱姆斯说。

“让我在你的房子里干我自己才叫‘伤害我’。”斯内普回答。

“这不是——这种事不是这么运作的。”在硬物兴致勃勃贴着自己小腹时解释真的很难，“你伤害我，我再伤害你，这只表示我们之间发生了两倍的伤害，不会让我们重归于好。”

“那是备选项。”斯内普在欲望的冲击下摇摇欲坠地哆嗦，他把脸埋进被子里（这个动作奇怪地让莱姆斯脸红了），声音有点含糊，“你一直不理会我，但是结在我屁股里的时候，你就只能待在原地听我说话了。要是这也行不通，至少我们扯平了。”

“这可真是……”莱姆斯完全不知道该说什么，他快忘记自己为什么对斯内普生气了，“呃，你。”

“你改主意了吗？”斯内普问，听起来这是全世界他唯一关心的事。

莱姆斯用行动回答了他。

结果他们真锁在一起的时候，斯内普并没对他说什么。不过反正言语是次要的，斯内普再次找到了他，尽了自己所能尽的一切努力，莱姆斯不知道这够不够，但足以说服他试试看。

“下周六我把狼毒药剂带过来。”热潮结束时，斯内普说。

“我的租约到这周日。”莱姆斯只得承认。

斯内普停了一下，莱姆斯从那张面无表情的脸上辨别出了沉沉的愤怒，他想做点什么来打断这个，没准这次他能开口请求斯内普留下来。

但斯内普先说：“那就到我的地方去，蜘蛛尾巷或霍格沃茨都可以。”

“蜘蛛尾巷。”莱姆斯回答。

+1.

莱姆斯回到住处，发觉屋内已经有人的同时，斯内普便无声地缴了他的械，下一秒房门在他身后封死了。他绷紧身体等待了一分钟，没有第二道魔咒击中他，也没有第三个人冒出来。

斯内普打开灯，莱姆斯被光线刺得眯起眼。邓不利多死后他更频繁地更换住处，不过他早知会有这么一天。复合（如果上次能算分手的话）后没多久他就标记了斯内普，不算专门用来寻找联结伴侣的咒语，光是联结伴侣间的直觉就没什么办法能真正阻碍，要是伏地魔想找到他，他绝对逃不掉。问题只在于伏地魔为什么想要他这么个微不足道的狼人。

他有种感觉，反正斯内普都会告诉他。

莱姆斯往前冲了两步，用尽全身力气一拳打在斯内普鼻子上，后背撞到地面时斯内普看看起来疼痛而惊讶，莱姆斯颇为自娱自乐地想着没想到吧你那软弱无能的Alpha也知道怎么揍人。第三拳落下的时候他意识到自己并不享受这个，转而扼住身下人的脖子，斯内普双眼大睁，本能地去掰他的手指，然后终于想起来用魔杖把他炸到了房间那头。

撞到墙上那一下差不多把莱姆斯肺里的空气全撞出去了，他倒在地上，咳嗽时尝到了血。

“你是……你想杀了我。”斯内普低声说。

莱姆斯喘息着笑了两声，他记得哈利也干过这种事，赤手空拳去揍拿着魔杖的人。这一年太漫长了，想起西里斯，好像过了很久一样。

“要是你是来招降的，我建议你还是杀了我。”

另一个人没有回答。莱姆斯终究还是坐了起来，他其实希望能省去多余的聊天，但既然决定权在斯内普手里，他也不想老趴在地上。

斯内普也坐在地上，暂时好像没有起身的打算。他的鼻子和嘴角还在流血，眼眶迅速变得红肿，莱姆斯有把握那会成为一个巨大的乌眼青；配上他那副表情和明显没照顾好自己的脸色，看起来惨兮兮的。莱姆斯的恨意不由自主地消退了，该死的本能。Omega在莱姆斯面前从没把信息素隐藏得这么好过，大概斯内普心里也清楚那些招数没用了。

“我还不能死。”斯内普又说，听起来令人忧心地不情愿，“我还有事要做，不能让你杀了我。”

莱姆斯讽刺地看了一眼对方手里抓着的两根魔杖，斯内普把手往后缩了一点，好像他在为缴了莱姆斯的械羞愧。

“杀死邓不利多作为忠诚的证明还不够吗？”他说，斯内普尖锐地吸了口气，“他派你来找你的Alpha做什么？伏地——”

“别说！”血正顺着斯内普的下巴滴到衣领上，但他似乎只在意那个词，“不要说他的名字。”

莱姆斯看了一眼天花板，老天助他。

“你他妈到底来做什么？”他厉声说，“如果是奉你主子的命令，我告诉你，无论如何那是什么，你都只能得到我的尸体。我还指望至少在这点上你能了解我。”

“我不是作为食死徒来的。”

“比起干你我也宁愿去死。”

这句话结结实实地击中了Omega，他垂下头，抖得像风中落叶。他杀了有史以来最伟大的巫师，也杀了自己的师长，他们共同的师长。莱姆斯希望这会永远地折磨他，但并不乐于目睹这折磨。

“戒断反应？”

斯内普点点头，他的颤抖不止源于情感。联结伴侣间对信息素的戒断反应更多源自生理还是心理上的突然隔断，学者们一直争论不休，但可以肯定的是，几个月来莱姆斯身上发生的事一定也会发生在斯内普身上。与他不同，斯内普完全可以用药物缓解或者解决这个，他不打算探究对方为什么没这么做，他拒绝同情斯内普。他才是那个要被剿灭的狼人和反叛分子。

“去喝他妈的药，要不就挖掉你的腺体，像个男人一样解决这个。别在这哭哭啼啼的。”

他成功给自己招来了对方的怒视。

“叫自己的Omega去阉割自己是不是让你感觉爷们得不行？”斯内普咆哮道，“你就跟那些蠢货一样向往着慷慨赴死，一副大义凛然的样子……”

莱姆斯等着看他还能说什么，但斯内普的话戛然而止，他没有要接续的意思，不过总算清理了血迹，简单处理自己的鼻子。现在他眼睛的淤肿很明显了，莱姆斯破皮流血的指关节阵阵剧痛，他真使了很大力气，对此Alpha本能正严厉地斥责他。他们的身体都在尖叫着要求进行信息素交换，这样下去斯内普可能会突然陷入热潮，那就糟糕了。

“既然你已经在我家里，困住了我，还拿着我的魔杖，不如把这事弄简单点。”莱姆斯叹了口气，“你想要什么？”

“你已经相当明确地拒绝了。”

“我不信你专程来这趟是为了我的老二。”

斯内普短促地笑了一下，表情因为牵扯到撕裂的嘴角而扭曲。

“你下手真狠。”

“要是我的魔杖不在你手里，你没准已经死了。”

然后他下意识地抓住了斯内普丢过来的魔杖。

“现在呢？”斯内普挑衅地说。

“谁刚刚才说自己不能死的？”

“那对你有意义吗？”

Omega了然的表情让莱姆斯一阵恼火，他当然不可能动手杀斯内普，且不说这有违本能，实际上他唯一可能杀人的情况是短兵相接你死我活的时候，他不会去谋杀任何人。这就是他跟斯内普不同的地方，斯内普吃准了这点。莱姆斯发射了一个昏迷咒，斯内普挡开它，但没再缴械，他也没进一步攻击。那毫无意义，而且展开决斗场面会很难看，附近还有居民。

“这种程度是奈何不了我的。”斯内普说。

“我不会跟你上床。”莱姆斯说，“就是不行，我受不了。”

“你从前可以。”

他知道斯内普指的是什么，上一次战争，他们还是敌人的时候。有一次，不知怎的他们就在翻倒巷遇见了，然后他们去了最近的卫生间，混乱颠倒的几分钟，出来后各自假装什么都没发生。到现在他也不知道斯内普当时在翻倒巷做什么，也记不清自己去那干什么了。

“那……不一样。”

“因为我杀了人，你不想碰一个杀人犯。”

斯内普把这句话像把刀子一样抛过来，莱姆斯想说不是这样，但其实就是这样。

“我们现在是敌人。”他虚伪地说，“既然你已经选择了那一边——再次选择了那边，就老实接受这点。我的朋友，还有我，都随时可能被食死徒杀死。没准你明天或者下周就会听到这样的消息。”

他看着斯内普慢慢抬起一只手，有一瞬间他还以为那会伸向自己，但斯内普只是心不在焉地按住嘴角的淤伤。他的眼神放空，思绪飘离了这简陋的小房间，莱姆斯同样不喜欢这个。

“你打算怎么解释你的脸？”他问。

“有很多理由。”斯内普慢吞吞地说，“而且近段时间我用不着见多少人。”

“你不是接任霍格沃茨校长了吗？”

斯内普打了个冷战，目光重新聚焦在他脸上。

“他们巴不得我永远别出现在教工席，最好随便死在城堡外边的什么地方。所以，没关系。”

“你还住在原来的房间吗？还是——”

“行了，我现在每天都能见到被我杀掉的邓不利多的脸，满意吗？”斯内普暴躁地说，“别给我拐弯抹角。”

“那就是校长办公室让你进去了。”莱姆斯说，斯内普飞快地移开了视线。

“我听说，乌姆里奇接任校长的时候，校长办公室拒绝让她进入。但它认可了你。”他一字一顿地说。

“没准只是因为那个女人不知道口令。”

“我不这么认为。”

斯内普的手向上移动，掠过肿胀的眼睛，抓住满把的头发让它们从指缝流过。

“我知道有一些学生是不会安分的，保护好那些孩子。”莱姆斯请求道，“请告诉我你至少会尽力做到这个。”

“我会。”斯内普沙哑地说。

莱姆斯扶着墙站起来，他的腿因为长时间跪坐在地上又僵又麻，此外他浑身都疼，不用看都知道肩膀和背上肯定留下了大块淤青。他刚才撞掉了几片墙皮。幸好这个很容易用咒语修复。

斯内普也摇摇晃晃地站了起来，盯着他。

“你希望我留下来。”他突兀地说。

“我想是吧。”莱姆斯叹了口气，到了当下的份上他实在没必要为这撒谎，“我猜我每次都想让你留下。”

“我知道。”

他们之间信息素碰撞带来的躁动逐渐平息，如果这才是所谓的分手，那它真的一点也不轰轰烈烈。

“你能不能……”斯内普吞咽了一下，“……咬我。不需要做别的，就只是，咬我。我不会让任何人看到牙印。”

“那对戒断反应没帮助。”

“我知道。”斯内普把魔杖放回袍子里，双手摊开摆出无害的姿势，“我想……至少带着这个回去。求你。”

他的声音绷得像上太紧的弦，莱姆斯点点头，走过去拉下对方后颈的领子。面对面的姿势对于标记不是很方便，但这样他可以贴着Omega的胸膛，脸埋进对方脖子里。牙齿陷入皮肉的时候他能感觉到斯内普胸口的起伏，信息素的涌入带来一阵熟悉的头重脚轻，莱姆斯拼尽才能全力松开下颌后退。斯内普微微摇晃着把领子拉好，他有点遗憾自己看不到刚才的成果。

“照看好你自己。”斯内普说，“别轻易被杀了。”

“晚安。”莱姆斯回答。

食死徒解开门上的咒语，一阵寒风来去匆匆，而后屋里又余下他一个人。

（全文完）


End file.
